disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver's Christmas Carol (UK VHS 1996)
Oliver's Christmas Carol is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos. Plot Notes * Voices: Candace Hutson as Oliver, Paul Winchell as Ebenezer Scrooge - Gargamel, Kenneth Mars as Jacob Marley's ghost, Ian Somerhalder as Ghost of Christmas Past - Bow, David Jason as Ghost of Christmas Present - The BFG, John Stephenson as Ghost of Christmas Future - Heihachi Mishima, Susan Sheridan as Nephew Fred - 19-GB, June Foray as Isabella, Susanne Pollatschek as Emily Cratchit - Hannah, Sandra Dickinson as Martha Cratchit - Bertha, Luke Evans as Peter Cratchit - Jeremy, Judith Barsi as Tiny Tim - Orbitty, Roy Kinnear and Melvyn Hayes as Collectors for the poor - Bulk and Skeleton, Channing Tatum as The Orange Bird, Peter Hawkins as Beggar - Kuma, David Jason and Maurice LaMarche as Gravediggers - Slithe and Monkian, Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths, Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths, Aaron Ashmore as Bobby, Maria Darling as Toby, Dominic Cooper as Luke, David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat, Una Stubbs as Mother Cat, Debi Derryberry as John, Finty Williams as Dawn, Josie Lawrence as Alice, Julia DiMattia as Emily, Brian Wilde as Meredith, Sally Hawkins as Baby Duckling, Angela Thorne as Mother Duck, Kate Harbour as Blue Baby Bird, June Whitfield as Mother Bird, Peter Cullen as Indian Elephant, David Jason as General Elephant, Rachael Stirling as Margalo the Canary Bird, Callum Blue as Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Delia Corrie as Rosie the Fairy, Martin Jarvis as Godfrey the Horse and Dudley the Pig, Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow, Mary Maddox as Brenda the Duck, Michael Hordern as Bull, Helen McCrory as Panda, John Ratzenberger as Father Christmas, Elton John as John's Dad, and Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Additional voices: Philip Gilbert, Nicholas Young, Sammie Winmill, Peter Vaughan-Clarke, John Woodnutt, Francis de Wolff, Roger Bizley, Elizabeth Adare, Dean Lawrence, Ann Curthoys, Mike Holoway, Anulka Dziubinska, Misako Koba, Nigel Rhodes, Richard Speight, Stephen Jack, Michael Standing, Derek Crewe, Chris Chittell, Bryan Stanyon, Peter Strauss, Bob McFadden, Ken Barrie, Jack Angel, Phil Proctor, Mel Blanc, Richard Briers, Richard Moll, Jon Pertwee, Richard Kind, Dan Castellaneta, Peter Cullen, David Jason, Jeff Pidgeon, Lennie Weinrib, Corey Burton, John Alderton, Alan Reed, Pat Fraley, Frank Oz, Ralph Wright, Don Messick, Tim Curry, David Hyde Pierce, Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing, Martin Jarvis, Jimmy Hibbert, Stan Lee, Steven Blum, Alan Rickman, Bruce Campbell, Jim Ward, Ian McKellen, Phil LaMarr, Michael Caine, John Cleese, Ben Kingsley, Keith Szarabajka, Stephen Tobolowsky, Nick Jameson, Rocky Taylor, Thomas Haden Church, George Wendt, Ron Howard, Michael Jeter, Jack Albertson, Neil Ross, Bob Holt, George Jackson, Joe Ranft, Tony Richardson, Roy Kinnear, Bernard Cribbins, Casey Kasem, Harry Andrews, Tom Hanks, Randy Newman, Brad Bird, Paul Winchell, Peter Hawkins, Lou Scheimer, Frank Welker, Barry Humphries, Bob Arbogast, Geoffrey Rush, David Silverman, Gary Owens, Wayne Knight, Jerome Ranft, Larry Kenney, Andrew Stanton, John Erwin, Alan Oppenheimer, William Rushton, Thurl Ravenscroft, Earl Hammond, Dick Van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Earle Hyman, Jeff Bennett, John Goodman, Peter Newman, Lee Unkrich, and Bud Luckey * Release Date: 25th December 1996 * Distributed by Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive # Toy Story CD-Rom Video Games Commercial # Also Available from Disney Videos # Pinocchio trailer # Walt Disney Classics Range Early 1995 trailer # The Fox and the Hound trailer # 101 Dalmatians trailer # Toy Story trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # A Goofy Movie trailer # Touchstone Home Video logo # The Nightmare Before Christmas trailer # Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh trailer # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 # Stay Tuned # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Start of Oliver's Christmas Carol (1988) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Oliver's Christmas Carol (1988) # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # The Aristocats trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer # The Lion King trailer Category:UK VHS and DVD releases